As the industry moves from 4G to 5G, with ever-increasing access speeds, the basic mobility principle of backhauling all traffic to a stable anchor point (PGW) is being severely challenged. In addition, events which lead to the mass migration of people from big cities for big events (e.g., the Sochi Olympics) lead to unique mobility problems as far as RAN access and backhaul go. Future steps in the mobile world could be based on two main requirements. The first of which being how to support mobility of network functions between different locations in order to adapt to different deployment options. The second being how to support different sets of functionalities by means of SW over the same generic hardware.